Local Area Networks (LANs) may be connected together using MAC (Media Access Control) Bridges. The bridged LANs make it appear to stations that they are attached to a single LAN, even when they are attached to separate LANs each with their own MAC. A MAC Bridge operates below the MAC Service Boundary, and the communications between the stations are transparent to the logical link control (LLC) and network layer protocols, just as if the stations were attached to the same LAN. MAC Bridges depend on a Bridge Port to receive all packets transmitted on the network. Nodes in a multi-hop wireless mesh network, however, don't receive all of the transmitted packets. Packets on a multi-hop wireless mesh network are only visible to a limited number of nodes on the path to the destination.